Fated Meeting II: The Red Moon
by Eddie Camp
Summary: They where once closer then any normal brothers and now they are on to different sides of the coming war, how will they react now that they have regained their hearts? and how did they lose their hearts in the first place? All this and more in the tell of Lea and Isa


_A Fated Meeting II:_

_The Red Moon  
They used to walk down the same road friends, brothers in arms but with each battle and each victory and loss the chains that bound them together started to break._

_And now here they stand on opposing side of the wall. _

_As they meet once again at the clock tower only gods know what may happen next…_

_as the Flurry of Dancing Flames meets the __Luna Diviner_…

* * *

"you know ill never understand why you like hanging out here so much." said a hooded figure dressed in an all-black jacket, sitting over the edge of a large clock tower with one knee to his chest. You could see long blue hair coming out from under the hood as he looked over the edge of the clock tower.

"Something's just aren't meant to be understood, just felt. Got that memorized Isa?" said a tall man who also wore a black jacket but his hood was down showing his fiery spiky red hair and his clear face. He was leaning on clock tower arms crossed looking off into the sky.

"I see your still using that old caliche of yours, and its Saix."

"So your still cling to that name?"

"So what if i am, you're doing the same...Axel." Saix said as he turned his head slightly so he could see his old friend from behind the darkness of his hood.

"Axel or Lea...Lea or Axel it doesn't really matter what I'm called it's my actions that define me not some name."

"Hmm 'actions' huh, so is that why you sided with them?"

"No, more like a memory of two very dear friends you could say."

"Hmph, those two failures again. When will you grow up and learn that they-''

"Shut up! you no right to speak of them that way."

" is that so." Saix said as he stood up and removed his hood revealing the cross shaped scar on his face.

"so if I'm so wrong why aren't neither one of them here today?"

Axel was quite for a moment his hands were shaking as if he was trying to control his anger.

"No-your wrong." he said as he put his right hand over his new found heart.

"They're gone lost in an endless void."

"They ll never be gone because ill never forget them!" he exclaimed

"It doesn't matter what you say for what you remember or what that silly little new found heart of yours feels ._Gone_. And that's what you get for picking a _fake_ friendship over this _real_ one." Saix proclaimed as he turn away from a very awe struck Axel. He held out his hand to open a portal but stopped his self, a chilling smile crossed his face.

"And it's your fault. If you wouldn't have clung to them and let them live out the rest of their usage they-no one of them could still be here today, the other was a doomed prospect from the very start."

Axel had had it with Saix's mouth; his anger was building with every word Saix said. Not because what he was saying was true about them being failures, no because he really felt that it was his fault. And hearing it from Saix wasn't helping his guilt. In the split second between Saix finishing his sentence and him summoning a dark portal Axels range peaked and he attacked nobody talks about his friends this way not even his once best friend.

Axel pounced and tackled Saix off the top of the clock tower, they plunged down at a high speeds. Once Saix recovered from his shock he began fighting back kicking and punching but it was useless, they crashed through the pavement sending dust and bricks everywhere. The few people that were in the plaza ran out of fear, Axel came crawling out of the crater blood flowed from a gash on his head and his right arm was beginning to feel numb. He could feel the bumps and bruises on his legs and a few cuts on his torso. Tackling Saix off a 200ft tower was damn sure not his smartest idea.

Suddenly he felt the ground beneath him trembling, his battle instincts kicked and pushed himself off the ground and into the air but not a second to late because as soon as he was airborne a large claymore came crashing out the ground and holding it was Saix gone were his calm easy eye replaced with the eyes of a wild animal.

Axel in a blaze of flames summons his Chakrams to block Saix's next attack but the force from the blow sends him flying back and into the walls of the clock tower. Saix dives after his once friend and tries to thrust his sword into Axels heart but at the last minute he moves he moves causing Saix to drive his sword into the towers wall. Axel taking advantage of this small window covers his chakrams in fire and throws them at Saix only for him to with his brunt strength yank his sword and a good portion of the wall as well causing tons of bricks to break apart and smash into Axel sending him falling back to the ground below, Saix landed a few feet in front of him.

"Wow…to think there is still this big a gap between us."

"Stand up Lea."

"Man So demanding…well my original plan was to just talk with you see where your heads at but I guess this isn't the time to talk."

Saix walked closer to Axel and places his claymore on Axels shoulders the blade toward his neck.

"I said stand. Or do you want your head chopped off?"

Axel looked up at his former friend with sadness in his eye and for a spit second he thought he saw the same in Saix's eyes.

"Isa…I'm sorry."

Silence.

For what felt like a forever in a day there was silence. Neither man moved nor dared to make a sound.

"Everything up to this point has been my fault, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have tired sneaking into the castle that day, we wouldn't have found that hidden room…if only she didn't look so familiar to me I-I"

Saix closes his eyes and wished away his claymore and turned to walk away a portal of darkness suddenly formed in front of him. Before entering it he turned and faced his old friend this time his eye looked more like they did twelve years ago.

"I was just trying to help my best friend meet the girl he thought was his sister."

Saix walked through the portal leaving Axel to his own thoughts.

* * *

_A Storm was building_

_A wild maelstrom with the power to send the worlds into everlasting darkness _

_Once again…_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this its just my little interpretation of how Lea and Isa will react once they confront each other after DDD fight scene may not be my best but my focus for this story was the dialog so i hope i did that well so plz review if you want i love getting feed back good for bad  
**


End file.
